Antagarich
Erathia AvLee Nighon Krewlod Eeofol Tatalia Bracada Vori]] Antagarich was the name of the continent on which the action of Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, Armageddon's Blade, Shadow of Death, Heroes Chronicles, and Might and Magic VII episodes of the series took place. The continent was situated southwards of Enroth. Nations Erathia Erathia, the main homeland of Antagarich's human population, lies in the center of the continent. Ruled by the Gryphonhearts since its foundation, it was represented by the Castle faction in Heroes III. Erathia also featured prominently in Might and Magic VII and the Heroes Chronicles. Founded by King Rion Gryphonheart, Erathia was invaded by numerous nations following the murder of King Nicolas Gryphonheart, resulting in the Restoration Wars. Championed by Nicolas' daughter, Queen Catherine Ironfist, Erathia was eventually led to victory against the Deyjans and later the Kreegans of Eeofol. Erathia's capital city is Steadwick. * Capitol: Steadwick * Former Rulers: Rion Gryphonheart, Allison Gryphonheart, Mad King Gryphonheart, Niven Gryphonheart, Nicholas Gryphonheart, General Morgan Kendal * Last Ruler: General Morgan Kendal * General Race: Humans * Borders on: Tatalia, Krewlod, Bracada, AvLee, Eeofol, Deyja and Nighon (across the Nighon Straits and a tunnel system). AvLee AvLee is the homeland of the Wood Elves, located at the northern regions of the continent. Ruled by King Eldrich Parson at the time of Might and Magic VII, it is home to Centaurs, Faeries and Dwarves in addition to the resident Elven race. AvLee is represented by the Rampart faction in Heroes III' and its inhabitants are descended from the Snow Elves of Vori, an isle due west of the mainland. AvLee once battled Erathia in a bitter conflict known as the Timber Wars, and also participated in the Restoration of Erathia war. The capital city of AvLee is Pierpont, which lies within the Tularean Forest. * Capitol: Pierpont * Former Rulers: Elvólas, Duke of AvLee, Lothoe IV * Last Ruler: King Eldrich Parson * General Race: Wood Elves, Dwarves, Faeries * Borders on: Erathia, Contested Lands, Eeofol, Deyja, Vori The Contested Lands (Referred to as Harmondale in Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor) * Capitol: Welnin, Harmondale * Former Rulers: Faruk Welnin * Last Ruler: The Lords of Harmondale * General Race: Humans, Elves * Borders on: Erathia, AvLee, Eeofol Bracada Bracada is a country on the continent's southern tip, comprised of two parts: a desert to the north and snowy mountains to the south. It's home to Antagarich's wizards. "Descended" from the Empire of Bracaduun, its only known ruler throughout the centuries has been the Immortal King, Gavin Magnus. Bracada is represented by the Tower faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Its capital, the skycity of Celeste, served as the headquarters for the "Good" faction in Might and Magic VII. The resident wizards once battled against the four Elemental Lords, as told in Heroes Chronicles: Masters of the Elements, and Bracada is also known for having sided with Erathia during the Restoration Wars. * Capitol: Celeste * Former Rulers: None * Last Ruler: Grand Vizier Gavin Magnus * General Race: Humans, Genies, Gremlins * Borders on: Erathia, Krewlod Deyja Deyja is a barren land in mid-northern Antagarich, populated by Necromancers and the undead minions. Represented by the Necropolis faction in Heroes III, the Deyjans were never actually involved in war with other nations throughout the thousand years before the events of Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. After being invaded by forces from AvLee, Erathia and Krewlod, Deyja then staged a plot to dominate Erathia by killing its king, Nicolas Gryphonheart, and raising him as their own undead ruler. This plot failed due to intervention from Erathia's heir, Catherine Gryphonheart. Deyja's "capital", Castle Gloaming, served as the headquarters for the "Evil" faction in Might and Magic VII. By the end of that game's events, Deyja's grip over the continent was almost totally undone. * Capitol: Moulder * Former Rulers: King Finneas Vilmar, Lich King Nicolas Gryphonheart, King Archibald Ironfist * Last Ruler: King Kastore * General Race: Liches, Vampires, Goblins * Borders on: Erathia, AvLee, Contested Lands Eeofol Formerly populated by the Halfling race, the lush land of Eeofol was invaded by the demonic Kreegans sometime after the Night of Shooting Stars as depicted in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. The Kreegans transformed the pleasant territory into a volcanic dreadland, represented by the Inferno faction in Heroes III. At first ruled by Xenofex, the Kreegans were united under the iron fist of a new leader, Lucifer, following the events of Might and Magic VII. After the events of Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, the Kreegans were driven to total extinction from the face of the world, though they still exist on many other planets such as Axeoth. The capital of the Kreegan-ruled Eeofol was Kreelah. * Capitol: Kreelah * Former Rulers: Xenofex, Lucifer Kreegan III * Last Ruler: Xeron * General Race: Demons (Kreegans) * Borders on: Erathia, AvLee, Contested Lands and Nighon (across the Nighon Straits and a tunnel system). Nighon Nighon is a cavernous island east of Antagarich, across the Nighon Straits. Populated by underworlders, including Minotaurs, Troglodytes and Harpies, it is ruled by the Dungeon Overlords and the Warlocks, united under a single leader every few centuries. The first (known) such leader was the Lich Emperor Mederon. Later, the Dragon Queen Mutare took total control of Nighon and its armies, leading them in an invasion of AvLee and Erathia, but she was repelled by AvLee's Forest Guard in Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons and later slain. Nighon's overland is barren, mountainous and snow-capped in some regions. It is represented by the Dungeon faction in Heroes III. * Capitol: None, Death Kiss (seat of Queen Mutare), Damocles? * Former Rulers: Emperor Mederon, Queen Mutare * Last Ruler: Tarnum * General Race: Troglodytes, Minotaurs, Humans, varied underground creatures * Borders on: Erathia, Eeofol both across the Nighon Straits and via a tunnel system. Krewlod Krewlod, also known as the Wastelands, is situated in southwestern Antagarich. Inhabitated by Barbarians, Orcs, Ogres, Goblins and their kin, it was represented by the Stronghold faction in Heroes III. Krewlod was the original homeland of Tarnum, the Barbarian Tyrant from Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland later to become the Immortal Hero. Strangely, Krewlod did not feature in Might and Magic VII, nor was it mentioned. Its penultimate ruler was Duke Winston Boragus, who was later slain by an aspiring barbarian named Kilgor during Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. The capital of Krewlod is named Ulgak. * Capitol: Ulgak * Former Rulers: Jarg the Conqueror, Rabak, Tarnum, King Targor, Duke Winston Boragus * Last Ruler: King Kilgor * General Race: Humans, Goblins, Orcs, Ogres * Borders on: Erathia, Bracada, Tatalia ; Geography: Most of Krewlod consists of arid rocky hills situated between the Ocean in the west and the Erathian Plains to the North-East and the colder and wetter hills and mountains of Bracada on Krewlod's eastern border. Tatalia Tatalia is a marshland region located north of Krewlod, in western Antagarich, also known simply as the Mudlands. Tatalia's inhabitants suffered a long history of oppression to the leaders of Krewlod and Erathia, only declaring independence during the events of Heroes Chronicles: Revolt of the Beastmasters. First ruled by the human, Droglo, Tatalia's second (known) ruler was the Lizardman, King Tralossk. Tatalia was represented by the Fortress faction in Heroes III, and its Erathian borderlands appeared in Might and Magic VII. The word 'Tatalia' is mentioned to translate as 'Community' in the language of the Witches who reside there. * Capitol: Unknown * Former Rulers: Droglo * Last Ruler: King Tralossk * General Race: Lizardmen, Gnolls, Humans * Borders on: Erathia, Krewlod, Vori ; Geography: Tatalia is situated in the westernmost part of Antagarich. It is formed of large marshlands extending from the seacoast towards the Erathian Border. ; Population: The swamps are inhabited by gnolls, lizardmen, basilisks and gorgons. Wyverns nested in the lush canopy while dragon flies inhabited the understory-layer of the rainforest. Deeper areas of the swamp were occupied by hydras. The vegetation was represented by a wide variety of trees and other plants, most of which were poisonous in one way or another. Famous among them was the Carnivorous Plant, a rare plant that only grew in areas with high concentrations of magic. Lizardmen and Gnolls are the dominant intelligent race, but some humans call Tatalia their home as well. Tidewater is generally a human town. Phynaxia * Capitol: Unknown * Former Rulers: Phynax Dynasty * Last Ruler: Unknown * General Race: Humans * Borders on: Erathia, Bracada ; Geography: Located in the northern parts of Erathia. Vori The homeland of the Snow Elves, the eldest of the Elven race, Vori was only featured during the events of Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost. A frozen island west of the mainland, Vori's capital - named Volee - housed the Sword of Frost, one of the two weapons which resulted in the planet's ruination in the cataclysmic event known as the Reckoning. * Capitol: Volee * Former Rulers: King Sil-Gandir * Last Ruler: Vol * General Race: Snow Elves * Borders on: Tatalia, AvLee. History Pre-Silence At some point during this era, the biosphere of Enroth was created by the Ancients using their element-manipulating technology. The Silence With the invasion of the Kreegans of the Spinward Rim and the subsequent loss of control over the Web of Worlds, all contact with the Ancients was lost. This ushered in an age of unrest. Empire of Bracaduun The Empire of Bracaduun was a Wizard-led empire that presumably covered most of western Antagarich, if not more, in the first centuries following the Silence. It was brought down by a Barbarian rebellion lead by a warlord named Tarnum. It was in the aftermath of this war that Tarnum was turned into the Immortal Hero, that Gavin Magnus inexplicably gained his immortality and that Rion Gryphonheart first unified the realm that was to become Erathia. The War of the Unholy Alliance During this war, Sandro the Necromancer tricked the four heroes Gem, Yog, Crag Hack and Gelu into assembling the artifacts that composed two very powerful artifacts, the Armor of the Damned and the Cloak of the Undead King, while in the same time scattering the ones that composed the Angelic Alliance. Using the two evil artifacts, Sandro rose to power in Deyja, using Finneas Vilmar as his puppet king. However, in the end, the four heroes realized Sandro's intentions to conquer the world, reassembled the Angelic Alliance and defeated him, after which each went their separate way. Sandro was not completely out of the picture, though. Still driven by his malevolent intentions, he decided to ally himself with the Kreegans of Eeofol, the Overlords of Nighon and Lord Haart, a noble at the Royal Court of Erathia. The Restoration War During the Restoration War, Sandro's plans come to unfold themselves. Lord Haart murdered King Nicholas Gryphonheart, and the country was thrown into war as the combined armies of Eeofol and Nighon attacked. The Dungeon Overlords were able to attack over the Sea by means of an enormous system of tunnels they had dug in preparation of the war. The country was taken by surprise and the invaders marched towards Steadwick, the capital, with relative ease. To the west, Tatalia and Krewlod decided to take advantage of the war and start raiding the Erathian settlements near the border. Deyja also joined the war, with an unexpected king taking the place of Finneas Vilmar. Nicholas Gryphonheart's body was stolen and he was resurrected as a lich. He eluded the control of the necromancers and started ruling with an iron fist. In the meantime, Queen Catherine of Enroth, daughter of Nicholas, arrived in Erathia to save it from the invaders. She made her way to Steadwick, enlisting the aid of Angels and Griffins on her way. However, General Morgan Kendall's army was unable to defend the capital long enough for the queen to arrive, and the city fell to the demonic armies. With the help of the wizards of Bracada and the elves of AvLee, Catherine managed to liberate the country and finally push the invaders back. Catherine was then contacted by the necromancers of Deyja, who wished to form an alliance with Erathia against the armies of the Lich King Nicholas. In return, they promised to tell the Queen who murdered her father. The unlikely alliance succeeded in repelling the forces of Nicholas Gryphonheart. In the end, she found out he had been assasinated by Lord Haart and killed him; Catherine ended her father's existence, and thus the Restoration War came to an end. The War of the Blade The War of the Blade was the general background of this historical period, as much more events took place outside the borders of Erathia and Eeofol during its unfolding. However, it is not absolutely sure if these events happened in the exact same time. The War of the Blade proper King Lucifer of Eeofol received a vision from the former king, Xenofex. In a dream, he witnessed the forging of a miraculous sword called Armageddon's Blade. He ordered Xeron to assemble the artifacts needed to create the Blade and take them to Khazandar the swordsmith. Xeron took care of all this while Catherine and her ally Gelu were distracted by various attacks in the south of Eeofol. During these attacks, the mysterious Conflux settlements were discovered. Xeron assembled Armageddon's Blade, but he was eventually defeated along with the whole nation of Eeofol. In the end, Gelu took the Blade and left no one knows where. Miscellaneous events First of all, Lord Haart was resurrected as a Lich and attacked Tatalia. Adrienne the Fire Witch returned from her studies to find the marshes, once teeming with life, now destroyed and the creatures turned into undead minions. She embarked on a quest to defeat Lord Haart and succeeded. In Krewlod, a young barbarian lord, Kilgor, participated in the Festival of Life and his power quickly rose. Kilgor eventually became the ruler of Krewlod. To the south, in Bracada, Dracon followed the path of the Dragonslayer and confronted various types of more unusual dragons, such as Crystal, Rust and Faerie Dragons, in the end defeating the mighty Azure dragon, the most powerful of them all. The Reckoning The reckoning occured when the Sword of Frost and Armageddon's Blade swords clashed together. This caused a vast explosion that obliterated the planet on which Enroth and Antagarich were located. However portals were opened that allowed people on the planet to escape to a new world called Axeoth. Gallery File:MapAntagarichLandmass.png|The landmass of Antagarich as shown in Heroes III File:MapAntagarichMM7toH3.png|Region location guide from Might and Magic VII File:MapAntagarichAdvert.png|A variant used as promotional material for Heroes III File:MapAntagarichMM7toH3Colour.png|A colorised version created by TELP File:MapAntagarichOceanicFr.png|Pencil map identifying the continent's oceans and seas from The Adventurer's Guide to Roleplaying File:MapAntagarichOnline1.png|A painted variant created for Heroes Online File:MapAntagarichOnline2.png|A sepia-tone variant created for Heroes Online File:MapAntagarichOnline3.png|A detailed variant created for Heroes Online pl:Antagarich ru:Антагарич Category:Continents of Enroth